John Wraith (X-Men Movies)
John Wraith (also known as Kestrel) was a mutant who could teleport. He was also a friend of Wolverine and a supporting character from 2009 film X-Men Origins: Wolverine. Biography X-Men Origins: Wolverine During the Vietnam War in mid-late 1973, John was a member of a black ops group called Team X under the command of William Stryker. The team also included James "Logan" Howlett, Victor Creed, Christopher Bradley, Agent Zero, and Fred Dukes. Possessing a level head, he seemingly calmed the team over disputes and was a medium for the aggressive natures of those around him. After a mission in which Logan left and quit, John remained with Stryker and began hunting his own kind. He was not aware the subjects were to be used in experiments to create the ultimate mutant hunter, something that would haunt him for the rest of his life. Six years later, after the team's disbandment, John opened a fitness center in Las Vegas in which fellow team member Fred Dukes (now out of shape due to an eating disorder), who had had gained a tremendous amount of weight, joined in an attempt to get back into shape through boxing matches, he once been. Soon, his old friend, Logan, arrived at his gym in an attempt to hunt down Victor Creed and Stryker. When Logan told John about "the island" Zero mentioned, and asked John if He knows anything about it, John says he doesn't know. John then tells Logan that maybe Dukes knows, since he and Zero were really good friends. Fred angrily challenged Logan to a boxing match between them because he thought Logan referred to him as "Blob" - even though the spoken word was "Bub". Wraith then proposed the idea of Logan battling, Dukes in a boxing match. Wolverine won by banging his fists (which contained the metal adamantium) on his head, and later wanted answers about the Island. Wolverine then interrogates Dukes until he is told that Dukes reveals that Victor and Stryker are working together, capturing mutants and experimenting on them, having allegedly learned the information from Agent Zero. Dukes then informs Logan that he does not know the location of Stryker's base, but says that there is only one person who escaped, a mutant and Cajun street hustler named Remy LeBeau, who goes by the name "Gambit". John then asks Dukes what Stryker is up to, wondering what the end game is. Dukes then tells Logan and John that Stryker is taking captured mutants' powers, trying to combine them. Logan then threatens Dukes that, if the former has to return to the fitness center, he's going cut off Fred's head. Logan then departs, with John declaring he's going with him. Logan tells John that there's no redemption where he's going, but John says that he wasn't asking to tag along. Wraith then accompanied Logan to New Orleans to find Gambit. Upon arriving at a New Orleans casino, John covered the exits of the casino and went onto a balcony in an attempt to keep a look out for trouble, but saw Victor and chased him down an alleyway, where he fought him. When confronting Victor, John said that Victors black coat doesn't scare him and Victor then said that it worked well on Dukes hinting that he killed him. After Victor revealed he had killed Fred, John became infuriated and attacked Victor. Knowing that he killed Bradley, Wade and apparently Dukes, John fights Victor with the intention of killing him, despite having agreed to leave him for Wolverine. John uses his teleportation ability to his advantage and manages to strike Victor multiple times and initially appeared to gain the upper hand. But Victor, however, grew tired of being punched and predicting John's move, eventually grabs John's spine by positioning his hand in exactly the right place to grab it as John appears, mortally wounding him. As Victor gripped John, who was in mid-teleportation, by the spine; before snapping it, Victor quoted that John was becoming predictable by using a single strategy, while holding onto and soon crushing his spine as John died trying to phase out of the hold. Victor then collected John's DNA for the Weapon XI project. His legacy would live on inside the new Weapon XI, Deadpool (Wade Wilson), who possessed John's teleportation ability. Category:Mutants Category:Defectors Category:Anti Hero Category:Provoker Category:Deceased Category:One-Shot Category:Live Action Heroes